


a mother's love

by paperthinn



Series: the mcu collection [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Children, Gen, Natasha Romanov Feels, Slushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: Natasha wishes she had kids.
Series: the mcu collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	a mother's love

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> this one is not my best but my fingers might fall off from how cold it is in my room and i think my brain needs to be thrown into the microwave on defrost

Natasha loves kids. She thinks it's a shame she can't have them, can't experience what it's like to be a mother. She's too busy with the Avengers anyway. She abandoned the thought of motherhood a long time ago, when she realized it was no use to daydream about something that would never happen.

There's a little boy named Charlie that Natasha babysits sometimes. Charlie's small, only seven, light-haired with dark eyes. Natasha works with him on the weekends. His parents work at SHIELD, which leaves the little boy in practically anybody's hands. Natasha had volunteered, wanting to have practice with kids (totally not because of a past mission where she scared the shit out of a group of them that were on their way to school).

"Nat!" Natasha doesn't see him coming. He wraps himself around her legs, and Nat smiles down at him. He's a small thing, and sometimes she's afraid she'll hurt him if she lays even a singular finger on him.

"Hey, bud." Natasha leans down and picks him up. She has some paperwork to do. Natasha had spent way more time than she would like to admit googling what type of toys kids like, and then spent even more time picking out a few to keep for Charlie or whatever friends he has with him when she takes care of him for the day.

As much as she'd like to say she's not attached, she is. It's hard to say goodbye to the kid at the end of the day, when his parents come to collect him. Sometimes Natasha gets angry, because even with the Avengers, she can manage to take care of a child, so why can't his parents pay attention to him? She has to remind herself she's not his mother sometimes, although she'd like to experience having a kid like Charlie around  _ all  _ the time.

Nat looks at Charlie, who's situated in her arms, and wonders if she should adopt a kid someday. It'd make her days less lonely – but Natasha's not sure if she'd be able to face the reality that one day, she might not come back from a mission. She doesn't want to do that to a child. What if she gets shot? What if she falls off a cliff or something bizarre? Natasha doubts she will, but she still can't risk putting such an innocent child through that.

"Nat," Charlie smiles at her, "Can we get slushies?" Natasha laughs, brushing his curls from his face with her free hand.

"Did your mom say you could get one?" Natasha asks, nodding at an agent that passes them.

"Well, no, but," Charlie pouts, and Natasha  _ knows  _ children are her weak spot because of the way she almost melts, wanting to suddenly give into whatever the little boy wants. Natasha should work with children more. Maybe she'll learn it's  _ just  _ Charlie. Or maybe she'll get too attached to all of them. Natasha has no clue.

"Alright," Nat sighs, "We can get slushies, but," Charlie cheers, "You can't tell your mom. She might not let me watch you if she finds out," Natasha doesn't know if that's true. She's only talked with his mother once. She seemed nice enough, but that could just be a mask.

Nat wishes she had children of her own. She makes her way out of the building to get slushies. 

Natasha carries Charlie the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter –  
> schlattsstrange  
> boomerrjoseph
> 
> instagram —  
> lonelydxnce
> 
> stay safe !


End file.
